In these years, from the viewpoints of security and an internal control, a thin client system where client environments are aggregated on a server has attracted attentions.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional thin client system.
The conventional thin client system includes a desktop environment 10 (10-i, i=1 to n: n is an arbitrary number), a network infrastructure apparatus group 4, and a task server group 5.
The desktop environment 10 (10-i, i=1 to n) is the client environment including resources such as application software and a file that are managed on the server side and used by a thin client terminal. There is at least one desktop environment 10 (10-i, i=1 to n).
The network infrastructure apparatus group 4 is a relay apparatus group for relaying a communication between the desktop environment 10 (10-i, i=1 to n) and the task server group 5 via a network. Here, the network infrastructure apparatus group 4 includes a firewall 41 and a network apparatus 42. These are shown as only one example.
The task server group 5 is a serve group on the network for providing Web services to the desktop environment 10 (10-i, i=1 to n). Here, the task server group 5 includes a Web server 51, an FTP (File Transfer Protocol) server 52, and a file server 53. These are shown as only one example.
As described above, in the conventional thin client system, a client environment (the desktop environment) is created, and then a user allowed to connect to the client environment is set.
In this method, it is required to separately manage: a user and attribution associated with the user (a personnel information such as a division and a post); and a setting of the thin client system; and the number how many desktop environments are prepared, and accordingly management man-hour is required.
Additionally, in the above-mentioned separate management, not only forgetting of construction of the desktop environment but also a security risk due to a setting mistake and due to forgetting of deletion could be caused.
Regarding this, a solution that automatically generates the desktop environment on the basis of the attribution belonging to a user (the division, the post, and the like) can be considered.
However, according to such a solution, in the conduction of task, the task cannot be smoothly started by only generating the desktop environment based on the personnel attribution, because there is a case that the task is actually conducted in units of projects executed for a certain period even the personnel attribution is not changed, or a task organization (a task force) intersecting divisions is formed.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional thin client system, the desktop environment 10 usually does not exist independently, and accordingly it is required to set the servers and apparatuses such as the task server group 5 and the network apparatus group 4 for task. In addition, there is a problem that the task cannot be smoothly started before the setting is completed.
Further, in the case of a conventional rich client, applications required by a user and available devices are usually set to the rich client dedicated to the user. That is, there is sometimes the case where the customization for each user is practically realized by the individual setting of the rich client.
Regarding this, in the thin client system, the desktop environment is virtualized, and accordingly there is a case where an individual user does not use a specific desktop environment, but an unspecified user uses an unspecified desktop environment. That is, there is a problem that the unique setting of the hardware of a conventional rich client cannot be transferred to the desktop environment shared in the thin client system, thereby interfering with the task.
As a related technique, JP-A-Heisei 6-337828 (Patent literature 1) discloses an information processing environment movement method. In the related technique, a device icon can be separated into an apparatus icon and an environment icon, and further processing programs, data, and setting that specify a usage environment of each information processing device can be simply transferred to another information processing device only by an operation of the environment icon, thereby intending that only the usage environment of each information processing device is moved in a simple operation without moving the hardware of each information processing device.
JP-A-Heisei 8-161393 (Patent literature 2) discloses a task system. In this related technique, a task management calculator mounts: means for defining operation environment information that registers contents of a plurality of operations; means for registering the relationship between structure units of an organization and users; means for registering a partial responsibility of an operation of the structure unit; and means for distributing the operation environment information to each user on the basis of the partial responsibility. In this manner, the task management calculator defines the structure of the organization and task to distribute the definition to a user.
Japanese patent application Publication JP-P2004-535630A (Patent literature 3) discloses a system, a method, and a computer program product for setting an environment of a calculator system. In the related technique, the environment of the calculator system is set on the basis of an aspect of the specific calculator system existing for a specific operation session. In addition, by updating environment setting attribution of a basic environment setting file on the basis of environment setting attribution included in an aspect environment setting file, a session environment setting file is generated.